


White Roses

by venturesomeScout



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Personality Disorder, Personified countries, World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: Love is bittersweet. A Third Reich x USSR One-Shot.





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad under the title "Brainwashed".

Soviet rested his head on his hands as he looked over the unfolded world map infront of him. The night lamp flickered slighty. He grinned as he let the little toy soldiers on Poland's land fall to the ground with a swift hand motion. Afterwards he closed his eyes and looked back to the day Third Reich and he invaded Poland together, which wasn't so long ago. The smaller country had no change. Even if only one of them would have attacked him, he was and still is clearly outnumbered. His weapons also aren't as modern. They basically ripped him in two parts and the communist didn't regret it whatsoever... That was scary. His thoughts left him with an bad aftertaste. His Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact with Third Reich really made him act differently as usual. He opend his eyes again. "... but I loved it." he whispered to the night. In his mind, he promised to not help Reich with any more invasions.

Third Reich continued to spread his land. Denmark was first. Third Reich explained to Soviet that it was more of a preparation for the fight against Norway though. It was a mean plan. - He would use Denmark only as a staging ground against Norway. A bait. "So cruel." Soviet has whispered as the german has explained his plan. Third Reich and Soviet knew that Denmark was weaker in both numbers of men and weapons. And as predicted, the fight didn't go on for long.

Soviet only watched in awe as he saw Denmark fall on his knees infront of Third Reich. He had no intention to help either of them, but still watched. "No, no! Please don't bomb Copenhagen*! I will surrender!" he whimpered, still in shock from the event with Poland. (Copenhagen is Denmarks capital.) Soviet will never forget the smile Third Reich made as he took in Denmarks words. It was creepy and alarming. It made the usually so cold-hearted country shiver in reflex. It should have woke him up at that moment, should have made him realize something was off, but for some reason... it didn't.

"You mean like I did with Poland?" the german purred creepily and looked over to the his ally. Soviet was confused. Was he asking him for approval? He went dead silent as he looked into Denmark's fear filled eyes. "This isn't my war." he coldly responded and the german looked back at Denmark. For a moment Soviet thought he would just bomb Denmark anway, but he didn't. The russian still isn't exactly sure why.

They spent a lot of nights together after that day. Soviet rarely shared stories with others, but with Reich around him, he felt diffrent as usually. He wasn't sure what made him feel so fuzzy around Reich, but he didn't dislike it.

"So yeah, even though it's so cold in my country... I do love warm weather." Soviet finished his story. Reich was smiling at him and moved closer. "My country isn't exactly the coldest country, but I get what you mean." He explained and USSR felt the germans arms wrap around his shoulders. Soviet nervously smiled back as he leaned his body against the other country. "So what exactly are we going to do now?" He asked and Reich was now fullily snuggling with him. "A warming session?" He purred jokingly and his smile went soft. The russian felt butterflies flying in his stomach and he smiled back. He loved this smile. It wasn't creepy, only warm. Maybe even almost kind of innocent and... cute. They often had nights like these.

The next day, Soviet saw Denmark trying to escape to warn Norway from Reich's plan, but he grapped him by the collar and dropped him to the ground before Denmark could do anything. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked coldly. Denmark clapped his hand together in a begging posture. "Please, I have to warn my kære bror !" The russian only rolled his eyes. This made Denmark snap. "Why are you helping Reich?! I don't get it!" He stood up and pushed Soviet angrily. It didn't do much...

"You little shit..." Soviet made his hands into a fist, took a swing, but then stooped infront of Denmark's face. Denmark winced and the russian sighed. "I decided I wouldn't interfere... Atleast not too much." He mumbled as he grabbed Denmark by his shoulders instead and picked him up. "Wait, let go off me!" He struggled in Soviets arms, but the russian was way stronger than him. He walked into the dining room, where Reich was still sitting, and dropped Denmark infront of the table.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Third Reichs smile turned into something darker again. Soviet didn't like that smile. It wasn't cute at all. The german stood up and walked over to Denmark. He had an red bowl with cornflakes in his hands. Suddenly, he let the entire milk and cornflakes of the bowl pour on poor Denmark. "Oops, did I forget to give you food this morning? Don't worry, you can have my leftovers." He chuckled insanely. Denmark took a deep breathe and tried to stay calm as he felt the milk running over his frigtened face.

USSR smiled nervously and layed one of his hands on Reichs shoulder. "Calm down..." This made Reich flinch and his creepy smile turned into a face of confusion. "He tried to escape, did he not?" He asked and the russian nooded his head with a simple: "Da." Reich gently brushed Soviets arm off his shoulder. "Wait here." he said to Soviet and then and left the dining room. Soviet looked down on Denmark, he didn't made the expression that he would move from that place anytime soon. He looked confused and scared. Third Reichs weird laugh must have given him the creeps.

Reich came back with a chain in his hands. "Have you totally lost your mind now?" Denmark asked angrily, but with an frightened undertone. "You are part of me now, so I decide what I want you to do." He said and went on his knees to chain his hands. "And I don't want you to warn your brother about my plans." He asked and his creepy smile went back on his face for a moment. Soviet only stood next to them and observed the moment.

Later that day, Reich invaded Norway. His attack was a suprise for him. He didn't knew yet what had happend to Denmark, which only made it even harder for him.

Days like these continued over and over again. The next countries that Reich attacked were Netherland, Belgium, Luxembourd, France, Yogoslavia and then Greece. Exactly in that order. Of course they began to expect his attacks though. Sometimes, after an battle, Soviet would need to patch the german up.

Slowly Soviet wasn't sure what to feel about Reich anymore. Everyday he could see how Reich's mind drove further into insanity. That was what it was right? Insanity. The whole plan of his "germanization" sounded crazy to the russian. He tried to talk Reich into communism instead, but this seemed only to make things worse. Third Reich stopped to snuggle with him at their nights togehter. And USSR's hope that they could ever have something more than this, exploded like a bomb.

At first Soviet didn't wanted to accept the request for the date. It was unexpected and he was confused why Reich suddenly cherished interest in such activities with the russian. The worst thing about it was that his goverment told him to not accept. They expected from Reich to break the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact sooner or later, but Soviet just couldn't believe them. Reich was a good person in his eyes and just a little confused about this world. He was still young afterall. So he accpeted to go on a date with him.

Reich's smile was really soft and he hold a bright white rose in his left hand. The germans posture was kind of awkward and for the fact that it was summer, he had quite a lot of clothes on. It looked funny, so Soviet chuckled at the sight as he opend the door. "Do you like the russian summer?" He asked jokingly and Reich rolled his eyes. "No, not really." He came inside and quickly closed the door, behind him, with his feet. "This is for you..." He hold the rose up to the taller country and his cheeks went red. Soviet smiled nervously. "Thank you.." he said kind of awkward as he accepted the white rose. Soviet quickly got an vase for the rose to rest in. Soon after, he placed the vase on one of his window tables.

"It's beatiful..." He said as he eyed the rose. "Kind of reminds me of someone..." He turned his head to Reich and teasingly grinned. Reich's cheeks only went redder. If that was even possible. "I don't know what you mean..." He mumbled almost inaudible. It was cute. Soviet couldn't stop smiling and forgot about their problems for awhile. It's like Reich never did tried to go through with his crazy plan of germanization. It's like Reich never did make Soviet feel like the german is going insane.

As it got darker outside, they began cuddling in USSR's bed. It was warm and Soviet felt all fuzzy... in a good way. "My goverment told me to not trust you." He eventually openend up and Reichs eyes widend in shock. "But I trust you." Soviet contintued. He leaned closer and gave the smaller country a passionate kiss. The german kissed him back. "I trust you and I have fallen for you." He repeated as they broke the kiss.

Good things never lasted long for Soviet. He had to learn this the hard way.

"Reich... what did you do..." Reich was wounded. Soviet found him kneeling in the bathroom with his wrists cut open. The blood was slowly dropping on the cold white stone and the bloody knife still layed next to him. The cuts weren't deep enough to kill him though. Not that it could kill an country so easily anyway. Tears were running down his expressionless face. He openend his mouth, but nothing came outside. Not matter how hard he tried. The russian rushed over to him and grabbed some toilet paper. "Blyat." Soviet cussed in russian as he tried to dry up the blood. "What were you thinking?" he asked him angrily and realized how Reich flinched. He nervously smiled and tried to keep his voice calmer. "Sorry, didn't meant to yell."

Reich took a deep breath and tried to get into a more comfortable posture. "It's okay." he just mumbled. His face was still expressionless and Soviet wondered what he was thinking about as he tried to clean up his fucked up wrists. After his wrists were finally atleast a little bit better looking, Third Reich let out a creepy chuckle. "Reich?" Soviet looked into his crush's eyes with worry. He let his hands rests on the other countries cheek. The german quickly stopped and sighed. Then he spread out his arms. "Can I get a hug?" Soviet smiled sadly as he looked into Reich's dead eyes, but hugged him nonetheless.

They stayed like this for awhile. Soviet expected Reich to cry into his shoulder and tell him what made him do such an awful act, but nothing like this happend. After ten minutes he could fell Reich moving his arms out of their close embrace. So Soviet slowly let his arms move away aswell.

"Forgive me." Reich suddenly whispered into Soviets ears. "What do you mean?" The russian didn't need Reich to answer anymore, because he felt a knife breaking the skin of his back. His eyes widend in shock and he grabbed for Reichs shoulders. "What-" Reich only drove the knife deeper into his back though. Blood began to slowly drop. With a strong push Soviet made Reich slam against the bathroom wall. "You're kidding me." Soviet hissed in pain and grabbed for the knife in his back. "No way..."

After he threw the knife out of his back he looked back into Reichs eyes. There were still dead, but now this creepy smile was back on his face. Soviet could hear the german air force move closer. His blood was boiling with anger as gun shots were hearable outside. Reichs eyes were filled with tears again, but he quickly wiped them away and stoop up. "Surprise my darling!" he laughed. "The pact is over."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way: The white rose is a symbolism for the "Widerstand". (A german resistance to Nazism during the World War 2). The Widerstand failed though. I like to imagine that Third Reich has a personality disorder, because there were actually quite a lot people against nazism. It's just people were just too scared. Obviously. I would be too...


End file.
